Wide Awake
by choco momo
Summary: "Aku adalah kekasihnya."/"Semuanya telah berakhir Kibummie. Kau milikku sekarang."/Tawa getir meluncur dari sela-sela bibirnya yang bergetar pucat. Dia sudah tidak memiliki apapun lagi didalam hidupnya bahkan tidak pula dengan jiwa yang telah dia tukarkan/ With Sibum And Yunjae as Main cast/ Shounen Ai/ Boys X boys/ Mind to R&R chingu?
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer : SMEnt & CJESEnt

Main cast : Kim kibum. Kim Jaejoong. jung Yunho.

Gendre : Drama, Romance.

Theme : Winter.

Leght : 1 of 2

Warning : Tema berat. Penuh typo. Alur berantakan. Bikin sarap kepala jadi tegang. Dan, DON'T LIKE DON'T READ. NO BASH my character in my fic.

Flame jangan tapi kalu konkrit sangat boleh. ^^

Shin SeounRa| Choco Momo

[Sweet Apple]

Presented

An Alternative Universe Fanfiction

Baby GoodNight

Story presented by © Sora Yagami

Inspired by © Are you Good Girl?_DBSK

Cast and anything in this story © They self and they parent

Namja cantik itu semakin merapatkan mantel yang dipakainya untuk menghalau udara dingin yang terasa menusuk tulang sambil memeluk tubuhnya sendiri. Berjalan menyusuri sebuah gang sempit dengan langkah tergesa-gesa, semakin cepat dia memacu langkahnya semakin cepat dia bisa kembali kerumah kecilnya yang memberikan kehangatan.

"Aku pulang" Kibum meletakkan sepatu yang dipakainya ditempat yang seharusnya dan berjalan kearah dapur.

"Selamat datang." seorang namja cantik dengan mengenakan apron merah dan tangan kanan memegang sendok sayur membalikkan tubuhnya ke arah Kibum yang sedang mengambil minuman di dalam kulkas. "Bagaimana sekolahmu?"

"Baik, tidak ada yang istimewa seperti biasa."

Suara batuk disertai napas yang tersengal membuat Kibum mengalihkan perhatiannya dari air minum yang berada didepannya. "Kau baik-baik saja hyung?"

Namja yang dipanggil hyung itu hanya tersenyum sambil meletakkan sepanci sup di atas meja. "Hyung baik-baik saja Kibummi. Kau tidak perlu khawatir. Pikirkan saja sekolahmu."

Kibum menatap Hyung satu-satunya itu dengan banyak emosi melintasi matanya. "Kalau hyung masih sakit. Kenapa tidak istirahat saja?"

"Hyung sudah bilang kalau hyung baik-baik saja." hyungnya ini memang sangat keras kepala.

Kibum hanya bisa menghela napas pelan dan kemudian berjalan melangkah keluar ruangan. "Kau tidak makan dulu Kibummi?"

"Nanti saja hyung."

Kibum menatap pigura berwarna biru yang menampilkan sosok dirinya bersama seorang namja cantik bermata doe. Mereka terlihat begitu bahagia dengan senyuman tersungging dibibir, entah kenapa dia mendadak sangat merindukan hyungnya itu.

Dia tahu hyungnya berbohong, dia tahu kondisi Jaejoong tidak seperti yang dia lihat. Pemuda cantik itu sakit dan mungkin tidak akan berusia panjang. Rasa takut berkecamuk didadanya, segala pikiran buruk melintas dikepalanya. Bagaimana rasanya ketika keluarga satu-satunya yang dia miliki pada akhirnya meninggalkannya seorang diri menghadapi dunia yang penuh dengan kepalsuan ini. Jaejoong sudah terlalu banyak mengorbankan diri untuk Kibum, namja cantik itu bahkan rela berhenti dari senior high school hanya untuk bekerja demi membiayai pendidikannya agar dia bisa tetap melanjutkan studinya.

Dia tahu kalau Jaejoong terkena kanker paru-paru stadium lanjut setelah Kibum tanpa sengaja menemukan test kesehatan namja itu yang sepertinya sengaja dia sembunyikan ditumpukan dokumen didalam lemari dan dengan kondisi keungan mereka yang pas-pas, tentu saja tidak mudah mendapatkan uang untuk perawatan Jaejoong.

Kibum menghempaskan tas ransel yang sedari tadi bertengger dibahunya hingga isinya berhamburan keluar karena risleting yang tidak tertutup dengan benar. Onyx matanya tertuju pada buku bersampul emas yang tidak sengaja dis temukan disalah satu sudut perpustakaan yang jarang dikunjungi orang.

Tangannya bergerak untuk menggapai buku berlambang _ahnk_ itu, Dia sudah membaca sebagian isi buku itu dan menemukan beberapa hal menarik yang sangat terlarang. Tentang sebuah ritual. Dan darah. Yang seharusnya tidak dia ketahui.

Ini semua bermula dari obsesinya terhadap vampire dan semua yang berhubungan dengan dunia supernatural. Dia bahkan kerap mencari informasi mengenai makhluk yang dalam catatan sejarah itu mengkonsumsi darah sebagai menu utama dan banyak lagi kejahatan mereka yang melibatkan aktivitas seksual dan pagan.

Haruskah dia melakukannya untuk menyelamatkan nyawa satu-satunya keluarga yang masih dia miliki? Tetapi kalau memang semahal itu harga yang harus dia bayar untuk sesuatu yang sudah pasti akan dia sesali seumur hidupnya apabila diindahkan maka mungkin ini hanya satu-satunya cara yang tersisa.

Ini bukan keputusan yang mudah mengingat bagaimana berbahayanya ritual yang melibatkan sesuatu yang sebenarnya tidak lazim bagi mereka yang hidup di zaman modern.

Dengan jaminan, hidup dan jiwanya sebagai taruhan.

.

.

.

"Kibumie bangun!" Jaejoong mengguncang tubuh adiknya pelan untuk membangunkan Kibum dari tidurnya.

Yang coba dibangunkan hanya bergumam pelan dalam tidurnya karena merasa terusik. "Waeyo hyung?"

"Aku sembuh Kibummie, hyung sudah sembuh."

Kibum membuka matanya. Dia sudah menduga hal ini. "Maksud hyung?" tapi toh dia tetap meneruskan kepura-puraannya.

Jaejoong tersenyum dan kemudian memeluk adiknya."Selama ini hyung sakit tidak memberitahumu. Tapi saat hyung check-up kemaren ternyata dokter bilang hyung sudah sembuh. Seperti sebuah keajaiban."

Kibum balas memeluk. "Shukurlah hyung. Tapi kenapa kau tidak memberitahuku sejak awal?" bohongnya.

"Maafkan hyung Kibumie. Hyung tidak ingin kau cemas."

"Aku mengerti. Seharusnya akulah yang meminta maaf."

Jaejoong melepaskan pelukannnya. "Kalau begitu kita satu sama."

Selepas kepergian Jaejoong dari kamarnya kedapur untuk memasak makanan sekalian merayakan kesembuhannya, Kibum hanya bisa menatap hampa langit-langit kamarnya.

Yang dia harapkan telah terkabul dan sekarang gilirannya memenuhi tugasnya.

Tubuh Kibum bergetar hebat ketika ada sepasang lengan kekar yang melingkari pinggangnya yang tidak tertutupi apapun.

"Aku bisa merasakan ketakutanmu, kim Kibum."

Sudut matanya mencoba melirik kearah belakang namun rasa takut berhasil mengenyahkan rasa penasarannya. "Sepertinya kakakmu menyukai hadiah yang kuberikan."

Reaksi pertama Kibum kita merasakan sesuatu yang basah dan lunak menyapu permukaan lehernya yang sensitif adalah mengenyahkannya tetapi otaknya mencegah hal itu.

Tubuh Kibum berjengit kala merasakan adanya benda tajam yang merobek permukaan lehernya hingga namja berkulit salju itu menggigit bibir bawahnya hingga berdarah untuk meredam rasa sakit yang menyerang tubuhnya.

.

.

.

"Kibum."

Kibum seketika menghentikan langkahnya dan memabalikkan tubuhnya hanya untuk mendapati seorang shim changmin sedang berjalan kearahnya dengan langkah tertatur, wajah namja dongsaengnya disekolah itu tampak datar sedangkan matanya menatap lurus tepat kemanik mata Kibum.

Mereka berdua hanya saling menatap.

"Kau tidak akan bisa menyesalinya. Sia-sia."

Kening Kibum berkerut dalam. Dia tidak mengerti apa yang sedang dibicarakan oleh bocah didepannya ini.

"Apa yang sedang kau katakan?" atau dia memang hanya sedang berusaha menutupi kenyataan yang sudah dia ketahui dengan jelas.

"Jangan bermain dengan api kalau tidak ingin terbakar."

Rasanya seperti darah dan oksigen dipaksa untuk berhenti mengalir diseluruh tubuhnya. Changmin tahu sesuatu yang telah dia ketahui dengan jelas, terpampang didepan matanya.

Tanpa dia sadari jantungnya berdetak begitu cepat hingga terasa menyakitkan. Namja bertubuh tinggi itu tersenyum dengan cara yang membuat insting pertahanan diri Kibum menjerit ingin melarikan diri seakan menyadari kekalutannya. "Tapi aku senang kau disini."

Kedua orang itu sontak menglihkan pandangan pada seorang namja jangkung dengan siluet wajah yang sangat familiar berdiri disamping mobil sport berwarna merah, matanya menata lurus kearah Changmin dan Kibum. Menyadari itu, Changmin berlalu dari hadapan Kibum begitu saja menuju kearah namja dengan aura yang tidak menyenangkan itu, meninggalkan dirinya dengan banyak tanda tanya dibenaknya.

Dia mengenali namja bernama Choi Dongwook itu sebagai kekasih seorang shim changmin semenjak lama dan juga sunbaenya disekolah. Paras sempurna dengan ketampanan tidak manusiawi milik namja kekasih Changmin itu memang dengan segera membuat para wanita mengklaim diri mereka sebagai penggemar Dongwook dan dengan reputasi seperti itu, tidak sulit berusaha mendapatkan informasi mengenai hubungan yang menurut Kibum tidak lazim antara changmin dan Dongwook.

Siapa yang tidak mengenal Changmin, namja jenius berwajah malaikat namun berotak setan itu kerap kali melakukan hal yang tidak wajah. Changmin pernah menyaksikan dengan tampang datar seorang gadis yang dengan nekatnya berusaha menggantung dirinya dengan kabel lampu dilantai Lima sekolah mereka setaeah mengalami kesurupan yang kata teman-temannya arwah seorang gadis yang putus cinta karena kecewa tanpa berniat mencegah dan mengatakan kalau gadis itu memang sudah seharusnya mati. Singkat kata, Changmin masuk dalam kategori anak indigo. Bahkan kemampuannya berkembang hingga mampu membaca kematian. Melampaui batas yang bisa dilakukan manusia biasa.

Kibum lagi-lagi hanya bisa menghela napas lelah sembari menyeret kakinya melangkah, tubuhnya terasa lelah luar biasa. Tangannya refleks bergerak untuk meraba perpotongan lehernya yang masih merasakan denyutan nyeri itu disana, seakan berusaha mengatakan kalau semua yang menimpanya adalah nyata.

Dan dia melihatnya dengan begitu nyata.

Membeku.

Seluruh tubuhnya seakan mati rasa.

Didepan matanya, segalanya terjadi begitu cepat. Potongan kejadian itu dengan cepat terangkai menjadi sebuah peristiwa.

Kematian yang datang begitu cepat.

Tubuhnya bahkan tidak mampu digerakkan meski hanya seujung jari ketika cipratan cairan pekat berwarna merah dengan bau menyengat itu mengenai wajahnya. Orang-orang berlari menuju kesatu titik hanya untuk menyaksikan tubuh tergolek tidak berdaya seorang gadis yang bersimbah darah meregang nyawa setelah truk besar berkecepatan tinggi melaju kearahnya dan melemparkan tubuh ringkih itu hingga terpental jauh keudara dan jatuh berdebum kebumi bersamaan dengan datangnya sang malaikat maut.

Seluruh tubuh Kibum berdesir, jantung seolah berhenti memompa darah keseluruh tubuh. Kedua kakinya mendadak lemas, tidak ada yang bisa dia lakukan ketika gadis itu melangkah ketengah jalan dengan senyum diwajahnya yang ternyata harus bernasib tragis tepat didepan kedua matanya.

Kengerian melanda. Firasatnya mengatakan sesuatu yang buruk sedang mengintai kehidupannya.

Kibum masih setia berdiri ditempatnya dengan wajah datar bahkan ketika orang-orang mulai berteriak untuk memanggil bala bantuan, berusaha menyelamatkan gadis yang sedang berjuang melawan kematian. Tidak diperdulikannya saat orang-orang berlari kalang kabut hingga bahunya tertabrak begitu keras dan membuatnya terdorong beberapa langkah kedepan. Seketika jalan raya yang seharusnya sepi itu dipenuhi oleh masyarakat yang merasa panasaran. Ada yang menggumamkan rasa kasihan yang Kibum tahu bahwa simpati itu hanya berlangsung cepat, orang-orang akan dengan mudah melupakan peristiwa buruk yang terjadi disekitar mereka dan segera nama gadis malang itu hanya akan tinggal menjadi kenangan dan hilang dari ingatan.

.

.

.

Namja yang mendapatkan julukan snow white itu menutup pintu kamarnya dengan entakan keras hingga membuat sang hyung yang masih sibuk berkutat dengan kegiatan menyiapkan makan malam menggelengkan kepalanya heran. Kenapa belakangan ini sepertinya Kibum memiliki hobi baru, yaitu menutup daun pintu dengan entakan keras, pikirnya bingung.

Kibum menggenggam erat tepat dimana jantungnya yang masih berdetak kencang seakan ingin melompat keluar dari rongganya dan segera berlari kalap kearah kamar mandi. Menghilangkan bau masih kematian yang seakan menempel padanya. Tubuhnya bergetar. Dia takut. Sangat takut hingga dia bahkan tidak mampu merasakan apapun selain kengerian. Keringat dingin bercucuran dipelipisnya.

Kibum menyadari kalau dia tidak lagi seorang diri ketika merasakan adanya sepasang lengan kekar yang dilingkarkan dipinggangnya dengan protectif, hembusan napas hangat membelai bagian belakang lehernya.

Kibum sontak membalikan tubuhnya. Segera saja sepsang mata setajam elang menyambut penglihatannya.

"Suka dengan pertunjukan yang ku persembahkan." pertanyaan retoris itu membuat Kibum terhenyak.

Matanya menatap kosong sepasang manik sehitam jelaga. Dia tidak tahu harus bereaksi seperti apa ketika namja didepannya mengatakan dengan begitu mudahnya nyawa seseorang lenyap didepan matanya dengan cara yang tragis.

Kibum memejamkan matanya ketika wajah dengan gurat kesempurnaan itu semakin dekat hingga dia bahkan bisa merasakan hembusan nafas citrus menerpa wajahnya dan menghasilkan sensasi menyenangkan yang terasa asing. Tidak, dia tidak boleh merasakan sesuatu yang natinya akan menjadi bumerang bagi dirinya, nyawa dan kehidupannya dipertaruhkan disini.

Kibum hanya bisa mendesah pasrah dibawah himpitan namja bertubuh kekar yang sekarang sedang mengekplorasi seluruh bagian dalam mulutnya. Ciuman itu terasa begitu memabukan, seperti candu bagi tubuhnya yang seketika terbakar oleh gairah namun juga menyakitkan diwaktu yang bersamaan. Erangan kenikmatan meluncur batu saja dari sela-sela giginya ketika benda tidak bertulang itu membelai permukaan lehernya yang sensitif. Kesepuluh jemarinya meremas pelan surai-surai indah berwarna hitam untuk menyalurkan gelombang kenikmatan yang menerjangnya.

Sakit. Hanya satu kata itu yang mampu mendeskripsikan keadaannya sekarang. Tubuhnya terasa seperti dibelah menjadi dua dan kemudian tercabik-cabik ketika untuk kesekian kalinya gigi setajam silet itu menembus permukaan kulitnya. Kibum bahkan sudah hingga tidak mampu mendengar suara darah yang dipaksa keluar dari tubuhnya. Tangan-tangan terlatih bergerilya menuju kesatu titik yang menjadi inti dari kegiatan mereka.

Setelahnya yang dia tahu hanyalah tubuh mungilnya yang terbaring ditempat tidur disusul dengan erangan kenikmatan bercampur kepedihan mengalun dikesenyapan malam dan berakhir tepat sebelum sang fajar kembali menyingsingkan cahayanya.

.

.

.

Kibum membuka matanya yang masih terasa amat berat ketika telinganya mendengar adanya suara ketukan dipintu kamarnya yang memang sengaja dia kunci untuk mengantisipasi hal yang tidak di inginkan.

"Kibummie, ayo turun kebawah. Hyung sudah menyiapkan makan malam."

Namja berkulit putih bagai salju itu menghela napas dalam untuk mengisi paru-parunya yang terasa kering sebelum kemudian menjawab dengan suara serak. "Iya hyung."

Berusaha bangkit dari tempat tidurnya sepertinya hanya akan menjadi hal yang sia-sia, mengingat bagaimana keadaan tubuhnya yang didera rasa sakit luar biasa. Terutama bagian bawah tubuhnya yang terasa panas dan perih, dia tidak ingin membayangkan bercak-bercak merah keunguan yang pasti sekarang tersebar diseluruh tubuhnya.

Kibum menyeret langkahnya yang tertatih-tatih menuju kedapur meskipun pinggangnya masih terasa nyeri luar biasa seperti baru saja dipaksa lepas dari tempatnya. Sebenarnya kalau disuruh memilih, dia lebih ingin membaringkan tubuhnya lelahnya lebih lama lagi diatas tempat tidur yang terdengar lebih indah di telinganya, tetapi dia memutuskan untuk tidak berusaha menimbulkan kecurigaan sekecil apapun. Hyungnya bisa mati berdiri kalau mengetahui apa yang telah dia lakukan selama ini. Beruntung dia menggunakan sweter abu-abu berkerah tinggi yang bisa menyembunyikan bercak-bercak yang tidak akan hilang dalam waktu seminggu di lehernya.

Kibum memicingkan matanya menatap pemandangan berupa seorang namja berparas rupawan yang sedang duduk dikursi meja makan keluarganya. Namja itu tersenyum dengan cara yang membuat bulus disekujur tubuhnya berdiri, alih-alih terpesona ketika menyadari kehadiran Kibum.

Jaejoong membalikkan tubuhnya menghadap adik tunggalnya dan kemudian tersenyum.

"Kibummie, dia Jung Yunho. Teman Hyung waktu di _senior high school_." Jaejoong memperkenalkan tamu yang berkunjung ketempat tinggal mereka ketika menyadari tatapan menyelidik yang dilemparkan adiknya itu.

Sekarang Kibum merasa seperti obat nyamuk yang terabaikan, kedua namja itu sibuk bercengkrama seakan tidak memperdulikan kehadiran Kibum yang sudah memasang tampang bersungut-sungut. Membuatnya jengah seketika, meskipun dia hanya diam sambil menikmati makan malam yang telah dengan susah payah dihidangkan oleh hyungnya. Entah kenapa dia merasakan perasaan ganjil yang sangan familiar, firasatnya mengatakan kalau dia sangat tidak menyukai namja bermata musang itu bukan karena dia merebut perhatian dari hyungnya, hanya saja dia tidak bisa menjelaskan apa yang sebenarnya mengganggu dibenaknya.

Jaejoong mencengkram erat tangan Kibum agar genggaman tangan mereka tidak terlepas ditengah orang-orang yang berteriak panik sambil berusaha menyelamatkan diri dari ancaman kematian ketika alaram tanda berbaya berbunyi nyaring. Lantai teratas gedung apartment sederhana yang mereka tinggali mengalami kebakaran dan membuat orang-orang yang seharusnya terlelap dengan tenang diatas temapt tidur berlarian panik keluar gedung.

Dari luar gedung melalui sebuah jendela apartment yang telah terlalap si jago merah, dengan mata kepalanya sendiri dia melihat bagaimana seseorang yang terjebak dibagian lantai gedung yang terbakar menjerit kesakitan ketika sekujur tubuhnya terbakar api. Jaejoong menutup mulutnya, mencegah agar jeritan tertahan tidak merembes keluar dari sela-sela bibirnya. Pemadam kebakaran mengupayakan berbagai cara untuk memadamkan api yang sudah nyaris merembet kegedung yang berada tepat disebelahnya. Anehnya, meskipun angin bertiup sangat kencang tetapi hanya bagian atas gedung lantai tiga belas itu saja yang terbakar hebat yang diduga karena adanya korsleting arus pendek.

Tidak ada yang dia rasakan. Tidakpun juga rasa simpati dan kasihan ketika tubuh itu menjeritkan kesakitan yang mengundang berdiri bulu roma. Karenanya kbum hanya berdiri kaku dibelakang tubuh para petuga kebakaran yang berusaha mengamankan tempat kejadian dengan membentuk barikade agar tidak ada orang lain yanh berusaha menerobos masuk kedalam.

Matanya menatap kosong pada seorang pemuda yang sepertinya berusia sama dengan hyungnya berlari berusaha meneroso masuk kedalam dengan dibarengi teriakan penuh keputusasaan ketika menyadari kalau seseorang yang meregang nyawa ketika tubuhnya diselubungi api adalah gadis yang dia cintai.

Pada akhirnya gadis itu toh tetap akan mati. Pikir Kibum skeptis,

Kadang dia berpikir mengapa dia bisa begitu kejam dengan menyepelekan nyawa orang lain. Tetapi mencoba mencari jawabannya pun percuma karena dia sendiri tidak mengerti dengan apa yang sebenarnya ada dpikirannya. Belakangan, semenjak seseorang itu menancapkan taring dipermukaan lehernya, dia bahkan tidak mampu lagi memikirkan mana yang salah dan mana yang benar. Kenikmatan berselubung rasa sakit itu telah mampu menyita seluruh pemikiran rasionalnya. Dia akui. Tubuhnya mulai menikmati semua sensasi adiktif ketika darah ditarik keluar dari tubuhnya dengan paksa.

.

.

.

"Hyung?"

Jaejoong memalingkan wajahnya menatap Kibum yang sedang duduk manis dikursi meja makan. "Ada apa?"

"Apa sebenarnya hubungan hyung dengan Yunho hyung?"

Jaejoong tersenyum. "Kami teman."

"Apa benar tidak lebih dari itu?" tanya Kibum menyelidik.

Segera semburat merah menghiasi wajah cantik tidak bercela itu. Jaejoong berdeham sebelum mejawab. "Hyung tidak tahu."

Kening Kibum berkerut. "Apa hyung menyukainya?"

Jaejoong memalingkan wajahnya, memotong-motong sayur yang ada dihadapannya dengan konsentrasi terpecah. Berusaha menghindari tatapan adiknya yang terasa menelanjangi.

"Hyung belum menjawab pertanyaanku." tumben sekali adiknya itu menjadi seperti namja yang selalu ingin tahu urusan orang. Kibum bisa menjadi begitu menyebalkan kalau dia ingin.

Jaejoong menghela napas berat. "Hyung memang menyukainya. Tapi Yunho tidak, dia tidak akan terjangkau." Kibum bisa mendengar dengan jelas kekecewaan yang begitu mendalam didalam suara Jaejoong.

Dia mengeri kerisauan kakak kandungnya itu, walau bagaimanapun Yunho berasal dari kalangan menengah atas. Dan tidak tanggung-tanggung, perusahaan skala internasional yang membesarkan namanya adalah satu dari perusahaan besar yang menguasai peranan penting akan perkenomian dunia.

Bagaimana tidak terlihat jelas perbandingan bagaikan langit dan bumi antara keluarganya dan jung Yunho yang terhormat, membuat harapan yang selama lima tahun Jaejoong pendam pupus begitu saja. Yunho memang bersikap baik padanya, teramat sangat baik malah. Tetapi justru hal itu yang membuat Jaejoong menyadari perbedaan yang menghalangi mereka. Bahkan ketika tahu gedung apartmen yang dihuni Jaejoong dan adiknya tertimpa musibah kebakaran, namja bermata musang itu mengijinkan-setengah memaksa-Jaejoong untuk menempati apartmen mewah miliknya dengan alasan tempat itu sudah tidak ada yang mengurus dan meminta Jaejoong membersihkan sekaligus tinggal disana sementara waktu sebagai bayaran.

Pasangan kakak-adik itu mengalihkan tatapan mereka pada pintu ketika Yunho melangkah masuk dengan kantung berisi makanan ditangan. "Boleh aku bergabung untuk makam malam disini, aku kesepian dan aku sudah membawa beberapa film untuk ditonton." ucapnya sambil memperlihatkan beberapa keping dvd.

"Tentu saja, kebetulan kami baru saja hendak makan malam." seru Jaejoong riang.

"Kibummie?" seru Yunho riang. Kibum yang semenjak tadi hanya menatap datar layar besar televisi didepannya mengalihkan wajahnya kearah Yunho.

"Kalau kubilang aku menginginkan kakakmu. Apa kau akan memberikannya padaku?" pertanyaan skpetis macam apa itu.

Kibum hanya bergeming menatap sepasang musang yang memandangnya lekat.

"Yun," rengek Jaejoong. Sungguh kali ini dia merasa sangat malu, bagaimana bisa Yunho bersikap seperti pemuda kasmaran yang nekat melamar cintanya dengan hanya bermodal keberanian.

Kedua orang itu masih setia dengan posisi yang sama tanpa sama sekali berniat mengindahkan rengekan disertai wajah masam Jaejoong yang dipenuhi semburat merah.

"Aku tidak tahu. Aku tidak mengenalmu." itu benar, Kibum baru bertemu dengan Yunho beberapa kali dan sekarang namja itu telah dengan lancang meminta izin menjalin hubungan dengan kakak tunggalnya.

Seulas senyum tersungging dibibir Yunho. "Begitu, jadi kau ingin mengenalku lebih dahulu. Baiklah."

"Terserah hyung saja." ucap Kibum datar sebelum kemudian melangkah masuk kedalam kamar yang disediakan untuknya.

Sepeninggal adiknya, Jaejoong hanya bisa menundukkan wajahnya dalam untuk menutupi warna merah merona yang menghiasi kedua pipinya. Detak jantungnya sudah tidak bisa diajak kompromi ketika Yunho melingkarkan lengan kekarnya disekeliling pinggangnya, semakin merapatkan tubuh mereka hingga tidak ada jarak yang tersisa.

"Aku yakin kalau aku pasti bisa membuat Kibum merestui kita Boo."

"Yun," panggilnya lirih. "A-aku,"

Jejoong menarik napasnya dalam sebelum kembali angkat bicara. "Selama ini kau sudah sangat baik padaku dan adikku, tapi kau tahu kalau kita sangat berbeda."

Yunho terhenyak. Dia ditolak bahkan sebelum menyatakan perasaannya. "Itu bukan alasan Boo. Kenapa? Kau bilang kau mencintaiku," tuntutnya. Apa salahnya kalau mereka saling mencintai.

Jaejoong membelai lembut permukaan wajah yuho. "Mengertilah yun, ini yang terbaik untuk kita berdua. Aku tidak ingin mempermalukanmu dengan status kita."

Yunho berdecih. "Aku sama sekali tidak perduli, aku ingin kau disampingku."

"Tapi aku perduli."

Tiba-tiba Yunho berdiri bangkit dari duduknya. " Omong kosong Kim Jaejoong, selama ini kau hanya mempermainkan perasaanku."

Jaejoong buru-buru mencengkram erat pergelangan tangan Yunho ketika namja itu hendak berlalu. "Bukan begitu Yun. Kumohon, jangan marah padaku. Aku sungguh sangat mencintaimu." lirihnya, seluruh tubuh namja cantik itu mulai bergetar karena terisak.

Yunho membeku ditempatnya berdiri. Tangannya tanpa sadar membawa tubuh rapuh itu kedalam pelukannya, mendekapnya erat didada. "Kalau begitu jangan dengarkan mereka. Cukup lihat aku saja."

Tanpa sepengetahuan keduanya, Kibum yang semenjak tadi berdiri dibalik pintu kamarnya mendengarkan percakapan kedua orang itu. "Jadi kau memang sudah terjerat hyung." ucapnya lirih.

**TO BE CONTINUED  
R**

**E  
**

**V  
**

**I  
**

**E  
**

**W  
**

**if u don't mind?  
**


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer : SMEnt & CJESEnt

Main cast : Kim kibum. Kim Jaejoong. jung Yunho.

Gendre : Drama, Romance.

Theme : Winter.

Leght : 1 of 2

Warning : Tema berat. Penuh typo. Alur berantakan. Bikin sarap kepala jadi tegang. Dan, DON'T LIKE DON'T READ. NO BASH my character in my fic.

Flame jangan tapi kalu konkrit sangat boleh. ^^

Shin SeounRa| Choco Momo

[Sweet Apple]

Presented

An Alternative Universe Fanfiction

Baby GoodNight

Story presented by © Sora Yagami

Inspired by © Dangerous Mind?_DBSK

Cast and anything in this story © They self and they parent

**WIDE AWAKE**

"Biar hyung saja yang buka pintunya." Jaejoong yang sudah menyelesaikan makannya beranjak dari kursi dan kemudian berjalan pelan menuju kearah pintu.

Sekarang didepannya telah berdiri seorang pemuda berwajah casaanova bertubuh tinggi tegap, namja itu mengenakan setelah kemeja santai dan celana jeans juga mantel berwarna biru tua untuk menghalau udara dingin. Seulas senyum mempesona tersungging diwajahnya.

"Anyeonghaseo, Choi Siwon imnida." ucapnya sambil membungkukan tubuhnya.

Jaejoong menggaruk belakang kepalanya yang tidak gatal, dia tidak mengenal namja didepannya ini.

"Eum, sebenarnya ada keperluan apa kau kemari?" tanyanya canggung

Senyuman masih belum lepas dari wajah Siwon. "Aku ingin bertemu dengan Kibum."

"Ada hubungan apa kau dengan adikku." wajar kalau Jaejoong sedikit curiga dengan kedatangan Siwon yang bisa dibilang sangat mendadak, pasalnya selama ini dia tidak pernah mendapati Kibum dekat dengan siapapun.

"Aku adalah kekasihnya."

Sekarang Jaejoong sudah tidak mampu menyembunyikan keterkejutannya lagi.

"Siapa hyung?"

Kedua orang itu serempak menolehkan kepala kepada sesosok namja berkulit salju yang berjalan mendekat kearah pintu. Sepasang onyx itu sontak melebar sempurna menyaksikan pemandangan yang ada didepannya.

"Kau?"

"Tidak baik berbicara didepan pintu, Siwon-ah ayo masuk." kata-kata Jaejoong berhasil mengintrupsi kegiatan Kibum mempelototi sosok namja didepannya yang masih setia mengumbar senyuman memikat.

"Silahkan duduk Siwon-ah," ucap Jaejoong ramah sambil mempersilahkan Siwon duduk dikursi yang memang disediakan diruangan tamu sederhana ini. "Kalian mengobrol saja, aku akan siapkan minuman."

Namja cantik bermata doe itu mendorong Kibum hingga terpaksa duduk disamping Siwon.

Kibum merutuki dirinya sendiri yang tidak bisa menghilangkan rasa gelisahnya meskipun ini bukan yang pertama kalinya dia berhadapan secara langsung dengan namja disampingnya ini.

Kibum duduk dengan canggung didepan Siwon dan reflek berjengit ketika lengan kekar itu melingkar erat dipinggangnya. Reaksi pertama Kibum adalah menyingkirkan tangan itu dari tubuhnya, tapi pada akhirnya dia memilih diam.

"Kelihatannya kau tidak senang aku datang kemari."

Kibum menelan ludahnya gugup dan kemudian menggeleng pelan. "Ku merindukanmu." bisiknya seduktif.

Reaksi tubuh Kibum terhadap suara itu sudah serti zat adiktif yang disuntikkan langsung keurat sarafnya. Tubuhnya semakin menegang, tidak bisa dipungkiri kalau dia sangat merindukan namja disampingnya ini.

Tangan Kibum bergerak refleks untuk meremas bagian belakang rambut Siwon yang terasa halus dikulitnya ketika dirasanya lidah namja berwajah rupawan itu mulai beraksi dengan menjilati seduktif bagian sensitif dilehernya.

Menggigit kasar bagian bawah bibirnya untuk mencegah erangan penuh kenikmatan meluncur keluar dari kerongkongannya.

Jaejoong nyaris saja menjatuhkan nampan berisi cangkir minum yang dibawanya ketika menyaksikan pemandangan didepannya, tapi akhirnya namja itu hanya berdeham dengan cukup keras dan segera saja menginterupsi kegiatan panas yang tersaji didepan matanya.

Kibum refleks mendorong tubuh Siwon menjauhinya ketika sadar dirinya telah tertangkap basah sedang bercumbu didepan kakaknya sendiri.

Jaejoong meletakkan nampan itu dimeja dan kemudian duduk sambil menatap dua anak manusia yang sedang sibuk membenahi penampilan keduanya yang nampak agak berantakan. Kalau Siwon hanya duduk tenang sambil memasang cengiran geli, lain lagi dengan Kibum yang menundukkan wajahnya dalam untuk menyembunyikan semburat merah yang merambati kedua pipinya.

Ini sangat memalukan. Tutur Kibum dalam hati.

"Jadi, Siwon-shi. Sejak kapan kalian saling mengenal?"

"Mungkin sekitar setengah tahun. Kami teman satu kelas," jawab Siwon santai.

Jaejoong hanya mengangguk. "Tapi sepertinya Kibum tidak pernah bercerita sebelumnya."

"Mungkin karena dia malu. Lagipula kami masih saling mencoba memahami." jelasnya.

Jaejoong diam hanya menatap sang adik yang duduk berdampingan dengan Siwon sambil menundukkan wajahnya sebelum kemudian kembali mengalihkan tatapannya pada namja yang mengaku sebagai kekasihnya.

Dia harus memastikan sesuatu.

"Apa kau mencintai adikku?"

"Cinta itu relatif hyung, ada dalam banyak bentuk. Dan kami sudah cukup dewasa untuk menilai."

Meskipun sesungguhnya Jaejoong sangat tidak puas mendengar jawaban Siwon, tetapi pada akhirnya namja cantik bermata indah itu hanya diam tanpa mengucapkan sepatah katapun. Siwon benar, adiknya sudah dewasa untuk lebih bisa menilai tentang apa yang lebih baik untuk hidupnya karenanya dia tidak berhak untuk terlalu mencampuri sekalipun itu adalah adik kandungnya sendiri.

.

.

.

Merah.

Seluruh tubuhnya bergetar hebat kala kedua manik hitamnya merefleksikan bayangan likuid kehidpuan yang berlumuran dikedua tangannya.

Waktu terasa berheti berputar untuk sejenak.

Bayangan dirinya terpantul melalui cermin yang berada didepan matanya, mendeskripsikan dirinya yang sesungguhnya telah kotor berlumuran dosa.

Senyap.

Hanya terdengar suara dentuman jantungnya dan helaan nafas berat mendominasi keadaan.

Kibum terdiam dengan tubuh kaku.

Mata itu, mata yang menatapnya dengan penuh kebencian dan kemarahan.

"Semua ini adalah kesalahanmu Kim Kibum." Terdengar suara desisan dalam menggema keseluruh penjuru ruangan. Kibum menutup kedua telinganya rapat, mencengkran erat helain hitam rambutnya ketika suara-suara menyesatkan itu tetap terdengar merasuki kegelisahan dijiwanya.

"Bukan. Semua ini tidak ada hubungannya denganku."

Kibum mengangat kepalanya menatap bayangan dirinya sendiri yang terpantul didalam cermin. "Kaulah penyebabnya. Kau yang menyebabkan semua ini."

bibir itu melengkung menyunggingkan seulas senyuman mengerikan.

"Lihat dirimu. Kau begitu kotor dan menjijikan."

"Tidak. Tidak." teriaknya histeris. Tangannya bergerak untuk menarik helain rambut hitamnya kasar. "Pergi tinggalkan aku sendiri."

Merapatkan kedua tangannya yang digunakan untuk menutupi telinganya agar suara tawa menggema yang terasa menusuk itu tidak memenuhi kepalanya. Rasanya sangat sakit, bukan hanya tubuh tetapi juga jiwa pikirannya.

"Aarghhh," dia melihat bagaimana dirinya sendiri histeris dengan memukul-mukulkan kepalan tangannya seakan berusah menerobos keluar melalui cermin.

Seketika tubuhnya bersingsut mencoba menjauhkan dirinya ketika terdengar suara retakan mengerikan. Ada darah yang menyembur keluar dari sela retakan cermin dan wajah diepnuhi ekspresi mengerikan itu masih menatapnya.

Tidak tahan. Teriakan kesakitan berhasil lolos dari kerongkongannya.

Tubuh Kibum tersentak bangun dari posisi berbaring dengan kedua mata membelalak dipenuhi ketakutan dan lagi-lagi nyaris berteriak histeris ketika mendapati bayangan dirinya terpantul dicermin dalam keadaan dipenuhi keringat.

Kibum mengusap kasar wajahnya dengan menggunakan tangan sambil berusaha menetralisir keadaan detak jantungnya yang sudah seolah hampir melompat dari rongga dadanya.

Hanya mimpi. Desahnya lega.

Tetapi bukan berati kenyataan itu membuat kegelisahan tidak beralasannya dapat berkuranga. Dia merasa terjerat, dengan hidup yang terkekang. Bayang-bayang kengerian selalu menghantui benaknya yang berteriak berusaha mencari ketenangan.

"Maafkan aku hyung." lirihnya.

.

.

.

"Hyung, ayo kita pergi." ucapnya sambil memeluk erat tubuh Jaejoong dari belakang.

Jaejoong terkekeh menyaksikan tingkah manja sang adik. "Memangnya kau ingin pergi kemana Kibummie?"

"Hmm," Kibum tampak berpikir sejenak. "Bagaimana kalau ketaman hiburan." usulnya.

Jaejoong yang masih sibuk berkutat dengan masakannya hanya tertawa kecil, tumben sekali adiknya itu mengajaknya lebih dulu. "Bukankah kau tidak suka tempat ramai."

"Ani, hanya sedang ingin saja. Kita sudah lama tidak kesana."

"Baiklah, sebaiknya kau segera bersiap."

Kibum bersorak girang dan kemudian melangkah keluar dari dapur menuju kekamarnya.

"Hyung ppali," teriak Kibum pada hyungnya yang masih sibuk membenahi pakaian yang dikenakannya sambil mengikat tali sepatunya.

Setelah sempat diwarnai aksi kehebohan Jaejoong yang beberapa kali mengganti pakaiannya karena dirasa kurang cocok dan membuat adiknya berdecak kesal ketika untuk kesekian kalinya kakak tunggalnya itu berkomentar bahwa pakaian yang dikenakannya membuatnya terlihat gendut dan berakhir dengan namja cantik itu kembali mengacak-acak isi lemarinya untuk menemukan pakaian yang sesuai akhirnya kedua bersaudara itu bisa duduk dengan tenang didalam taksi.

Keberadaan dua bersaudara berwajah rupawan itu sanggu menarik perhatian pengunjung terarah pada mereka bahkan hingga sengaja melirik mereka dengan terang-terangan hingga ada yang berusaha mendekat tapi diindahkan oleh keduanya dan mendatangkan dengusan kecewa dari para pria yang patah hati. Dengan cueknya Kibum menarik kakaknya untuk menemani dirinya bermain semua wahana yang ada ditaman terbesar kedua di seoul ini.

Jaejoong bakan hampir melarikan diri ketika Kibum memaksanya untuk menaiki roller coaster yang hanya dengan membayangkannya saja sudah membuat perutnya bergejolak mual.

"Naik yang lain saja Kibummie," bujuk Jaejoong.

Kibum menggeleng keras. "Ani, hyung harus menemaniku naik itu."

Wajah Jaejoong berubah ngeri ketika tanpa disadari dirinya sekarang tengah terududuk dikursi roller coaster dengan wajah pucat pasi dan tidak berapa lama setelah terdengar suara teriakan histeris Jaejoong timbul tenggelam diantara teriakan yang menggema diudara.

Kibum berusaha menahan agar tawanya tidak meledak keluar dari tenggorokannya ketika hanya sedetik setelah melangkahkan kakinya keluar dari wahana kakaknya itu mengalami muntah-muntah hebat.

Bukannya prihatin, namja itu malah terkikik geli hingga mendatangkan tetapan tajam dari dari sang kakak.

"Ayolah hyung, masa seperti itu saja hyung sudah muntah." cibir Kibum.

Jaejoong mencibir. "Ini kan semua karena perbuatanmu." tuding Jaejoong sambil mengusap mulutnya dengan menggunakan tisu yang diberikan oleh adiknya.

Kali ini tawa Kibum benar-benar meledak tanpa bisa ditahan lagi mendatangkan senyuman diwajah Jaejoong yang terlihat agak pucat namun tidak mengurangi kebahagian yang tersirat diwajah keduanya. Belum pernah dia merasa sebahagia ini dalam hidupnya.

"Mianhae hyung. Aku akan mencarikan obat untuk hyung. Hyung tunggu disini sebentar."

Kibum segera berlalu dari hadapan sang kakak setelah memastikan namja itu duduk dengan tenang dibangku taman yang dinaungi oleh pohon yang sekilas seperti terlihat mati.

Dimusim dingin seperti ini, masih banyak keluarga yang menghabiskan waktu di akhir pekan mereka untuk bermain. Matanya menangkap pemandangan berupa satu keluarga yang telihat bahagia dengan dua orang putra mereka. Senyuman melengkung diwajahnya, seandainya saja dia bisa kembali kemasa lalu ketika segalanya masih utuh. Tetapi bukan berarti dia menyesali apa yang telah digariskan tuhan dikehidupannya. Dia masih memiliki tanggung jawab untuk mengurus adiknya dan dia sudah cukup bershukur karena setidaknya dia tahu bahwa dia tidak pernah sendirian.

Kibum mempercepat langkah kakinya menyusuri bagian taman yang dipenuhi oleh stand penjulan kebutuhan pengunjung agar dia bisa cepat menyerahkan obat yang telah dibelinya untuk sang kakak. Tidak terasa mereka telah menghabiskan waktu hampir seharian bermain disini hingga lupa waktu, dan matahari yang mulai condong kebarat membuat Kibum semakin bergegas, dia tidak ingin ketinggalan menaiki wahana biang lala untuk bisa menyaksikan betapa cantiknya kala sang surya kembali keperaduan sebelum digantikan oleh sang penguasa malam.

Langkahnya terhenti untuk sejenak ketika pendengaranya sayup-sayup suara tangisan meminta tolong entah berasal darimana. Senyap. Mungkin suasana taman bermain yang mulai sepi karena minimnya pengunjung yang bersedia bermain hingga malam bersuhu cuaca rendah sepertinya sedikit mempengaruhi pikirannya.

Dia pasti sedang berhalusinasi. Pikir Kibum acuh.

Dia mendengarnya lagi, kali ini lebih jelas dari sebelumnya. Dia yakin itu adalah suara rintihan kesakitan seorang wanita.

Penasaran. Kibum mulai mencari darimana suara rintihan itu berasal, dan dia menemukannya dibalik gedung yang tampak tidak terurus.

Seorang gadis muda yang wajahnya dipenuhi gurat-gurat kesakitan dipaksa melayani tiga orang pria berwajah bengis yang tertawa girang melihat penderitaan sang gadis yang telah sangat tidak berdaya, seolah pasrah membiarkan ketiga manusia tidak berperasaan itu menjamahi seluruh tubuhnya.

Mata mereka bersirobok. Tubuh Kibum bergetar hebat melihat bagaimana ketakutan dan rasa sakit membayang dimata yang dipenuhi keputusasaan.

Berteriak berusaha meminta pertolongan.

Kibum menggenggam tepat dimana jantungnya berdetak seolah akan keluar dari rongganya dan kemudian memacu langkahnya untuk berlari menjauhi tempat itu sebelum dia tertangkap basah menjadi saksi mata aksi kejahatan.

Kibum terhenyak, didepan matanya sang kakak sedang bersenda gurau dengan seorang pria yang dia kenali bernama Jung Yunho, namja yang seminggu lalu menyatakan perasaannya pada sang kakak.

Rasa tidak nyaman mulai menyelimuti relung hatinya bukan karena dia tidak suka kakaknya memiliki seorang kekasih, hanya saja bukan namja dengan mata musang itu.

Dia tahu siapa sebenarnya namja bermarga Jung itu, setidaknya itulah yang selama ini dia pikirkan. Dan dia tidak akan membiarkan Jaejoong jatuh kelubang yang sama dengan dirinya.

Yang menjadi masalah adalah Jaejoong mencintai namja itu dan meskipun harus mengorbankan persaudaraan mereka, dia tidak akan membiarkan kakaknya terjerat tanpa mengetahui fakta dibaliknya.

"Kenapa Yunho hyung ada disini?" tanya Kibum tajam, sengaja menginterupsi keduanya yang sibuk bercengkrama satu sama lain.

Kibum mengalihkan tatapannya pada Jaejoong.

"Apa hyung sengaja mengundang dia kemari?" tutur Kibum, sama sekali tidak berniat memberikan sang kakak kesempatan untuk berbicara.

"Hyung tidak sengaja bertemu dengan Yunho disini." jelas Jaejoong.

Yunho hanya dia menanggapi perbicaraan yang sepertinya mulai memanas diantara kedua kakak beradik itu.

"Begitu, tapi sepertinya Hyung lebih suka bersamanya dibandingkan denganku." selorohnya sebelum kemudian pergi meninggalkan Jaejoong yang mematung.

"Kibummie, maafkan hyung. Sama sekali bukan seperti itu." teriak Jaejoong.

Kibum bergeming meneruskan langkahnya semakin menjauh.

"Kibummie, dengarkan penjelasan Hyung."

Kibum berusaha mengindahkan teriakan-teriakan Jaejoong yang berusaha menjelaskan segala kesalah pahaman yang terjadi. Entah kenapa dia begitu marah mendapati kenyataan kalau kakaknya lebih memilih bersama dengan namja itu alih-alih menemaninya bermain dan melihat matahari tenggelam sambil menaiki biang lala.

"Kibummie awas," teriak Jaejoong histeris.

Seluruh tubuh Kibum terasa lumpuh seketik. Dengan mata kepala sendiri dia melihat bagaimana mobil dengan kecepatam tinggi itu melaju kencang kearahnya.

Rupanya tanpa sadar dia telah melangkah jauh hingga ketengah jalan raya.

Kematian membayang.

Dan hanya dalam hitungan detik tubuhnya terpental ketrotoar ketika sesuatu mendorongnya hingga terlepas dari cekalan maut.

Segalanya terjadi begitu cepat. Dia hanya bisa menyaksikan dengan tubuh seakan mati ketika sang kakak merelakan dirinya untuk menggantikan tempatnya.

Kibum berteriak histeris. Teriakanya timbul tenggelam diantara pekikan dan gumaman yang dilontarkan orang-orang kala menyaksikan kejadian naas itu.

Tubuh ringkih itu terjatuh berdebum menyentuh tanah. Darah yang mengalir dan tangisan, semua membaur menjadi satu.

"Hyung, hyung bangun hyung. Jangan tinggalkan aku." Kibum memeluk erat tubuh Jaejoong yang terdiam kaku.

teriakan keputuasaan menggema diudara, membelah langit yang mulai menghitam dan meneteskan air matanya, seakan ikut menangisi kesakitan yang mendera sekujur tubuhnya.

Sunyi. Hanya rasa sakit dan ketakutan yang membayang dibenaknya.

Air mata menetes begitu saja tanpa bisa dicegah.

Orang-orang bergerak perlahan untuk meninggalkannya seorang diri ketika tetes-tetes kehidupan berjatuhan semakin deras kebumi.

Dia hanya menangis.

Yang tersisa dari segalanya hanyalah sebentuk rasa sesal tak bersahabat. Sakit. Benaknya berteriak penuh keputusasaan.

Hanya Jaejoong satu-satunya keluarga yang dia miliki, bahkan jiwanyapun ternyata tidak mampu untuk mempertahankan apa yang selama ini dia perjuangkan dengan keseluruhan hidupnya.

Segera, rasa sakit bermetamorfosa menjadi kemarahan.

"Kau pembohong Choi Siwon. Kau pembohong." teriaknya lantang.

Orang-orang yang menonton hanya dia, menatap tubuh yang menggigil itu dengan pandangan penuh rasa simpatik.

Munafik.

Semua yang pergi pada akhirnya hanya akan dilupakan begitu saja. Waktu akan menghapus nama mereka dari benak orang-orang. Pada akhirnya hanya dialah yang merasakan sakit itu. Penderitaan itu. Seorang diri.

Gumaman dan ungkapan rasa simpatik itu hanya sebuah formalitas belaka.

Mereka tidak tahu betapa sakit dan takutnya dia ketika menyadari kalau tubuh itu telah terdiam kaku tanpa nyawa. Semuanya lenyap hanya dalam sekejap mata.

Dia telah kehilangan segalanya. Alasannyan untuk bertahan hidup.

Menatap jauh kedepan dengan sorot mata dipenuhi kekecewaan dan kemarahan. Air mata bercampur kepedihan mengaburkan segalanya.

"Kaulah yang membawa kematian padanya." desah suara dikepalanya.

Seakan mengalunkan ketidakberdayaannya sebagai makhluk fana.

Kibum mencengkram telinganya rapat. Menghalau sesuatu yang berusaha menerobos masuk kedalam kesadaran dan akal sehatnya.

"Tidak. Tidak." rintihnya. "Hyungku belum mati. Kau penipu choi Siwon."

Suara tawa kepuasan menggema didalam kepanya tanpa ada yang menyadari kecuali dirinya sendiri.

"Hentikan. Pergi dariku." teriaknya menggelegar.

Orang-orang melemparkan tatapan penuh rasa kasihan padanya, berpikir betapa malangnya dia yang jatuh terpuruk dalam kesakitan, melihat bagaimana dia menangis dan meraung-raung ketika kesadaran menghantamnya.

Kibum semakin erat mengetatkan pelukannya pada tubuh Jaejoong yang berlumuran darah ketika beberapa orang petugas rumah sakit berusah mengambil tubuh hyungnya.

"Tidak. Lepaskan tangan kalian dariku. Hyungku belum mati." kilahnya sambil berusaha memberontak. Tidak membiarkan siapapun mencoba menyentuh tubuh Jaejoong yang terdiam kaku.

Namun apa daya, tubuhnya yang terlalu lelah bukan hanya fisik melainkan juga keseluruhan jiwanya tidak mampu menyaingi tenaga tiga orang pria yang bertubuh lebih besar darinya.

"Lepaskan saja nak, mereka harus membawa jenazah kakakmu kerumah sakit." tutut seorang pria berusia paruh baya bijak yang berdiri sambil menggenggam payung ditangan kirinya. Dia seakan ikut bisa merasakan kepedihan yang terpancar dari kedua bola mata itu.

"Hyungku belum mati brengsek." histerisnya.

"Kaulah yang membunuhnya Kim Kibum."

Kibum menjambak helaian rambut hitamnya frustasi hingga bahkan nyaris seperti sudah ingin mengkoyaknya. Berusaha mengenyahkan bisikan-bisikan itu dari dalam kepalanya. "Diam. Diam. Diam. Enyahlah dari kepalaku." erangnya putus asa.

Mata mereka bertemu. Menatap tajam satu sama lain. Derasnya hujan seakan tidak dapat menutupi gurat-gurat kemarahan yang terpanjar dikedua bola mata sebening mutiara itu. Seorang choi Siwon hanya berdiri kaku dengan sayap hitam mengembang penuh, melayang rendah diatas tanah."Semuanya telah berakhir Kibummie. Kau milikku sekarang."

Terdiam. Kibum terhenyak seketika.

Tawa getir meluncur dari sela-sela bibirnya yang bergetar pucat. Dia sudah tidak memiliki apapun lagi didalam hidupnya bahkan tidak pula dengan jiwa yang telah dia tukarkan sebagai ganti nyawa hyungnya.

Tetapi seharusnya dia menyadarinya sejak awal. Kematian adalah kodrat manusia dan sekeras apapun dia berusaha tidak akan pernah mampu membelokan takdir yang tergaris.

Kedua lututnya melemas dan kemudian jatuh begitu saja kebumi saat dia telah tidak sanggup menahan berat tubuhnya. Seakan segala dosa dibebankan dibahunya.

Mencengkram erat tepat dimana jantungnya berdetak dengan sangat kencang hingga buku-bukur jarinya terasa mati rasa.

Hampa.

Namu bahkan tidak ada satu katapun yang sanggup melukisakan bagaimana hatinya saat ini.

Beku. Seluruh tubuhnya terasa dingin akan rasa bersalah.

Kedua bolamata itu bahkan belum berhenti meneteskan airmata penuh ratapan.

Hanya ada kegelapan menyelubungi penglihatannya.

Tubuhnya jatuh berdebum kebumi.

Terdengar suara orang-orang memekik dan sejurus kemudian benar-benar hening.

Sunyi. Jenis keheningan yang membawa kedamaian.

**EPILOG**

**Hanya diam menatap tayangan televisi yang memberitakan mengenai kematian dua kakak beradik secara tragis dipersimpangan jalan yang letaknya tidak terlalu dari taman bermain dengan tatapan datar. Entah apa yang sebenarnya ada dipikirannya.**

**"Belum berakhir. Segalanya baru saja akan dimulai." gumamnya lirih sambil menegak cairan berwarna merah gelap dari gelasnya.**

**Menyandarkan kepala dengan manja dipundak orang yang menjadi cintanya dan membiarkan lengan kekar itu melingkar erat dipinggangnya dengan kesan protektif.**

**"Bukan kah begitu, sichi hyung."**

**Se7en terkekeh. "Kau benar Minku."**

**Mengalihkan tatapannya menatap gemuruh derasnya hujan yang masih mengguyur lebat diluar sana tanpa menghiraukan seonggok tubuh tidak berdaya yang terkapar tanpa nyawa dengan lengan tersayat.**

**FIN**


End file.
